¿Dónde estarás?
by jlenadrey
Summary: Prologo: - esto es mentira esto no debería estar sucediendo - le dije a mi esposa - naruto quiero a mi hijo de vuelta ... el no está ... siento que me muero internamente - me dijo mi esposa me acercó y el abrazó llorando ... Es naruhina, sasusaku, borusara etc... Estarán todos los personajes pero irán entrando poco a poco...


Cap 1 : ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

...

¿Qué hora es? Me preguntó internamente, me doy vuelta, para poder abrazar a mi esposa y me di cuenta que no estaba en la cama. Al no sentirla alado mío abro los ojos de golpe y veo que no está.

Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta para ver la hora y son las 3 de la madrugada, quizás se levantó para ir al baño, trato de cerrar los ojos para dormir ya que a las 6 am, me levanto a trabajar.

Pero no puedo dormir, asique me levanto para llamar a mi esposa y veo la pieza de mi hija himawari, la veo destapada y me rio ya que esta pequeña duerme muy mal la cómodo bien en su cama y le doy un beso en la frente, miro al suelo y tenía su peluche de conejo, lo recojo y se lo dejo alado, sin meter ruido.

La sigo observando, suelto un suspiro y veo que está creciendo mucho y cada vez más hiperactiva, amo a mis hijos, aunque a veces me da dolor de cabeza, pero sé que son igual a mí.

Se me vino a mí un recuerdo de cuando ella nació, se parecía una princesita, la verdad deseo que ella no pueda ser ninja ya que el miedo de que puede sucederle algo me da miedo, pero sé que no puedo ser egoísta, cualquier cosa que ella desea ser, la apoyare.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la habitación de mi hijo mayor, veo su habitación y toda ordenada jaja, lo arropo bien ya que está haciendo mucho frio, este pequeño se parece a mí físicamente y la verdad eso me llena de orgullo.

Me siento en la silla de su escritorio y veo que él tiene muchas cosas y eso me pone feliz porque lo que más deseo es que el no pase lo mismo que a mí, cada persona aprende diferente, pero mis hijos no están solo, muchas veces me llegan quejas de que boruto se porta mal y es desobediente y muchas personas me dicen que eso pasa porque los tengo muy consentido, mi esposa me dice que no le hagamos caso, ya que nosotros somos lo que criamos, ahora depende de ellos que camino tomar, pero eso será cuando sea mayor de edad, ya que nuestro camino es guiarle y enseñarle.

Pero, a decir verdad, que les interesa las personas que hablen de mi familia, soy el único con mi esposa que podemos retarlo y sus sensei, me da rabia, me emputece de que hablen mal de él, no quiero eso, se cómo se siente cuando otras personas hablan mal de ti.

Lo sé, sé que tiene mi personalidad rebelde, pero soy su padre y su protector, ellos no procrearon a mis hijos, los amo como son.

En los exámenes cuando el hizo trampa, me enoje y lo deje en vergüenza ante todos, estaba muy decepcionado de él, pero cuando vinieron a tacarnos me di cuenta que daría mi vida por él, aunque eso lo he sabido siempre, cuando fue a rescatarme, quede feliz porque sé que el comprendió algunas cosas, el camino de un ninja no es fácil, pero él sabe que yo y junto a mi esposa lo cuidaremos.

Veo que se está quejando, pero creo que tiene una pesadilla, sigo metido en mi pensamiento y debo agradecerle al teme por enseñarle algunas cosas y sé que ese teme está orgulloso de mi hijo como yo de él, obvio de mi hijo jaja.

Me levanto y le doy un beso en su frente y me di la vuelta buscando a mi esposa.

En el transcurso cuando salía de la pieza de mi hijo, escuche un ruido...

-Amor ¿eres tú? - la busco, pero no me contesta y sentí algo, como una caída, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, saque mi kunai en posición de ataque y busque que era ese ruido, me desespero porque mi esposa no me contesto.

-vamos sal, no seas cobarde- le grite entre dientes, escuche un ruido en mi habitación y corrí hacía allá, entre y lo que vi me dejo impresionado.

Vi una mujer vestido de blanco, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que su pelo estaba tapándolo, veo a mi esposa alado de ella inconsciente, esta mujer se da la vuelta y desaparece.

Desesperado me acerco a mi esposa y la reviso si está bien, solo esta desmayada, pero la llevare al hospital, hice unos clones de sombra y mande a mi clon a dejar a mi esposa al hospital y los demás que revisaran la aldea completa.

Voy a la habitación de mi hija, traje a un clon y le dije que se la llevara a la casa de mi suegro.

Camino a la pieza de mi hijo, veo que esta la mujer alado de mi hijo y ella se da la vuelta y pude ver su rostro, eso fue lo peor, ahora tendré pesadillas.

Ella le da un beso en la frente de mi hijo, y me mira, sonríe y me dice.

-Es lo mejor- con una voz tétrica.

Mi hijo da un suspiro, como si se fuese a morir, la observo para poder atacar, no quería cometer ningún error, por miedo que le haga algo a mi hijo, me di cuenta que ella no tiene un chakra común y abrí los ojos de golpe, ¡mierda ella está muerta!

-QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HACES AQUÍ, SAL DE MI CASA- le grite con autoridad, aunque internamente moría de los nervios.

-Esto es solo el comienzo- me miro y de nuevo se rio y se fue.

Me acerque rápidamente y revise si estaba bien pero mi hijo no despertaba, lo tome y lo lleve al hospital, vi a sakura, que suerte la mía que ella estaba de turno.

-sakura necesito tu ayuda, mi hijo no despierta, te contare todo, pero quiero saber si mi esposa e hija está bien, por favor revísalo. -le dije desesperado, no me creo lo que sucedió estoy asustado.

-haber pásamelo y lo veré. - ella lo tomo y lo reviso, pero vi que quedo impactada y me dijo. -naruto quiero que te calmes y respires hondo, lo que le sucedió a boruto no es normal, tú hijo entro en coma. - me miro seriamente y agrego. - dime que sucedió.

-Nooo mentira esto no puede estar pasándome, no lo se me levante y no sentí a mi esposa alado mío, entonces fui a las habitaciones de mis hijos, pero sentí un ruido, fui a ver lo que era y estaba una mujer, en mi habitación debajo de ella estaba mi esposa en el suelo, sakura esa mujer daba miedo, mande a los clones para que llevara a mi esposa al hospital y a mi hija donde mi suegro, cuando fui a ver a mi hijo la vi de nuevo, esta persona estaba muerta y no sé lo que sucedió, solo le dio un beso a mi hijo y quedo así.- le explicaba, mientras caía del suelo tacando mi cabeza, pero le omití que hable con ella , eso lo hablare con mi esposa y investigare lo que está sucediendo.

-naruto, dile a tu clones que traiga a tu hija y yo iré a ver a hinata, esto no es normal, capaz que sea un especie de jutsu.-me dijo ella desesperadamente.

...


End file.
